


impromptu lectures about 20th century art history are (objectively) not sexy

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 0 braincells, ?is that a thing, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Seduction, Crack, Crossdressing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Canon, Slight fluff, Yusuke being Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: Really, after dating for almost two years now, Akira should have seen this coming.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	impromptu lectures about 20th century art history are (objectively) not sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Akira crossdresses and wears makeup and you can pry this head-con out of my cold dead hands.
> 
> Not sure if the rating should be M or T, but nothing happens really so T it is! Let me know if you think it needs changing!
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/  
> I also made (first one is NSFW so avoid if you're a minor please) twitter accounts!: https://twitter.com/Astrarxi1  
> https://twitter.com/Astrarxi2
> 
> English isn't my native, so let me know if there are any mistakes! (>.<;;)

Akira exhaled through his nose, shifting on the small, second-hand couch in the apartment he and his boyfriend shared, resisting the urge to take a pillow and scream into it. 

Yusuke was completely oblivious to his troubles, of course.

 _Honestly_ , Akira should have expected this. It wasn't the first - _and probably not the last-_ time Akira had tried to set the mood just for Yusuke to completely ignore him, focused on his own little world, or, like now, take his stupid pick-up lines, ripped straight from the internet ( _or some very trashy magazines, aimed mostly at teen girls and middle-aged women going through a midlife crisis, but he would never admit owning and reading those. The little make-up samples that usually came with them were amazing though, like the glittery reddish one he was wearing right now)_

Akira couldn't help but let out a fond smile, looking at his boyfriend's passionate face as he ranted, pushing a lock of dark hair out of his face - _he had recently started growing it out and while he said he'd probably cut it back even shorter than before, Akira loved his hair like that. Then again, he loved Yusuke enough to sit through 30 minutes of passionate art history ranting._

"Yusuke... _"_

 _"-_ although one could argue that futurism defined-" Yusuke hummed, completely ignoring him. Akira sighed. 

' _I can't believe I wore a fucking thong for this.'_ he thought, shifting once again. Lace made _surprisingly_ uncomfortable underwear. 

" _Yusuke-"_ he started again, shaking his head when he got ignored again, pouting a little. 

That called for more drastic measures. Akira got up and stood in front of his boyfriend, giving him a small smirk when he shot him a questioning look, before quickly pulling his shirt off. 

" _Oh."_ Yusuke stared at him for a moment, eyes slightly widened in surprise, following Akira's movements when he pulled down his sweatpants, revealing the rest of the lacy outfit. He swallowed, feeling his heart starting to beat faster. " _So what you meant when you said you wanted me to 'teach you a lesson' was not-"_

"I'm just going to add this with the rest of the dirty talk that doesn't work." Akira quickly cut him off. Yusuke let out a small chuckle, pulling him into his lap. 

"Apologies. Can you allow me to make it up to you?" He paused for a second. "Making up to you, meaning se-" Akira snorted. 

" _You'd better. This thing itches-"_ he cut him off, pulling the edge of the underwear, letting it snap back on his pale skin. Yusuke smiled, pressing a small peck in Akira's neck before pulling his head pack, examining the lingerie.

"I must say, the colour coordination of the outfit with the make-up you chose is ex-" 

" _If you give me another lesson on colour theory I'm leaving you."_

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, the fic is Yusuke using his braincells for art only and Akira being the best boyfriend. 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/  
> I also made (first one is NSFW so avoid if you're a minor please) twitter accounts!: https://twitter.com/Astrarxi1  
> https://twitter.com/Astrarxi2
> 
> (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Hope you like it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
